warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/A Failed Attempt To Start A War
Part 15 Well I am not exactly in the best mood to right a little intro, so here is the next part. Part 14 A Sad Fight Meant to Start a War Daybreak stood at the entrance of the Poison Ivy Clan Camp, dens were connected by heaps of overgrowth and rocks. The sky was dark and the air was somewhat heavy. The branches had thorns on them, from the trees on the outskirts around the mass of cats in the camp. Some Skyfall Clan Cats had arrived, but in majority Pine Clan Cats, and some other clan cats sticking up for their mates and friends. Rory was neutral in the situation, but knew he had to be there to stop Dark Rose from fully going through with declaring and raging war against Skyfall Clan. There were at least 23 cats in the area, and all of them were on edge. Of that 23, 9 of them were Poison Ivy Clan Cats. Dark Rose shouted angrily at them all, and acted cocky saying they stood no chance and we’re just getting in the way. A tom cat from her Clan Hissed and it set off an uproar of cats growling and hissing, dust was kicked up in bits and parts all around, and cats were rushing at one another. Rory didn’t want to fight, it wasn’t worth it, but he had to defend. A she cat came running towards him, so he leapt to his right and sprung up grabbing onto a rock off of a den, and then with a last burst of energy against gravity, he was on top of the den. The she cat hissed and started climbing as well. Rory ran to an arch of branches over the entrance to the camp, and leapt off of it to get on the other side of the “roofs” of the Dens. The She cat was caught up with dealing with a Pine Clan cat as she went after him, so he shook away from her. He watched from above all the cat tearing into each other and being savages for nothing but showing off power. Dark Rose obviously was using this to show her dominance and take out anger on the other cats and Skyfall. Trouble on the Walls Rory saw some cats being crazy left and right and he decided he should go down and help, one had been ganged up on by two Pine Clan Cats, and three cats from the neutral stopping non sense side had been injured too badly to keep fighting and were retreating, as for Poison Ivy Clan, only one of theirs had been injured severely, and unable to continue fighting. Rory started running over to get there, but could find no easy way down, he had soon been caught in the sights of the she cat from before and another one. They hissed and lunged at him, He was dodging and taking minor whacks from paws. He then slipped, and hit his shoulder into the rock beneath him, nearly missing his jaw too. He whipped his head forward as she went to bring a paw down on it, she landed her paw on the back of his neck and hesitated to add pressure, Rory pushed forward and knocked his head into her throat, then got his footing and took his right paw and thumped her in the head making her fall over. She rolled slightly, then caught her grip, but moved to quickly, and strained herself, she fell hitting her right side on a rock, then into a pile of brush. She got up and limped off to get out of the fray. As this happened Rory was locked claw and claw with the other one. She got him in the right shoulder near his neck, he flinched then she punched him in the left eye with her paw, he fell down, but his tail whipped her leg, unintentionally at that, it distracted her, and he kicked instinctively into her front right paw as it was touching the ground, and into her back lags, she fell forward face planting, and he got up as best he could, and she hissed, he bolted past her and leaped down into a hole full of moss over the den. Warriors He landed inside the medic den, and burst out of it to assist the other cat, who at this point was being injured badly and fighting back with all it had left. He ran out to help, but he noticed a tom cat leapt in and started beating down the warriors. He started running over, but then a strong, muscular Warrior Tom Cat from Poison Ivy Clan caught glimpse of him and hissed, He stomped on a she cat’s face and kicked her in the head with his back leg, knocking her out. Rory could tell he was tough and had been doing a number, his mouth dripped with blood and he bared his teeth. “It’s time to die rogue!” The Warrior Shouted and lunged towards Rory. Rory went to dodge it, but wasn’t quick enough, his back leg got swiped, not cutting him, but making him lose balance and falling onto his left side. The Tom then stomped onto Rory’s Leg and went down swiftly to bite it, at that time, Rory took his other leg and kicked the Tom in the face, Rory got a burst of energy that he didn’t even knew he had, and he pulled his body towards the Tom, sinking his left paw’s claws into its neck. The Tom flinched and growled, then took his right paw and went to hit Rory in the same place, Rory unhooked his claws, but got pinned down. Rory winced in fear, and the Tom went to bite his face. Another cat came by and leapt unto the Tom’s back, he bit the Tom’s ear and they both fell, the Stronger Tom that was on Rory fell onto his side, on top of the other, and then got up enough to sink his teeth into the helping cat’s face. Rory stood up and slashed the Tom in the face, the tom rushed forward, and head butted Rory, but as he went to do so, Rory felt as if he got pushed back. Rory fell back, then got up and shook his pelt slightly. The Tom shouted at him, “You should be dead!” But Rory, hadn’t gotten hurt at all from the attack, he had somehow slipped and the Tom couldn’t even graze his forehead with his. Rory then turned to his left to see Dark Rose lying on the ground in pain and anger. Sustaining an Injury Daybreak looked at her and turned himself around and cautiously and painfully walked towards her. She was mumbling foul language and growling, her fur was on edge slightly, but she seemed a bit too weak. She was now on his right, majority of the cats had hid in their dens to clean their wounds, there were only three one on one battles going on, and most cats had fled. Rory looked down at her and spoke through the pain and lack of energy he had left, he was not used to, or good at fighting, “Is this what you really wanted,” He paused to breathe easier, although he felt as if popping a blood vessel from anger, “You want to cause some stupid war, over what you should by now already know to be nothing but a false rumor.” He was about to speak even more as she shouted at him. “Shut the hell up jackass!” She hissed her words at him then before Rory could react, she had sunk her fangs into his left ankle, he yelped in pain, then his eyes filled with tears of rage, he raised his paw quickly and bright it down swiftly, knocking her out cold as her jaw knocked into a solid rock. Rory picked his paw up and limped out of there, the fighting was fading, and Dark Rose was nothing but some unconscious fool on her own Clan’s campsite. Part 16 Next up is Part 16, where some happier things happen o-e but also some bad which lead to a just sad fight. The future is somewhat dull to me from here, but it is the past now so I can’t remember it all, I will try to post these more frequently, and thanks for reading. Part 16 Category:Blog posts